Protection
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Kris witnesses his father get killed and must go into a Witness Protection with his Mom Kim and his sister Allison. Adam and Kara are cops who are hired to protect Kris' family from the person who killed him. Will the Killer find them?
1. Chapter 1

Kris is walking home from College when he sees his dad in front of the house talking with a man.. He hides behind a tree."I don't have the money" Neil said. "Wrong answer" The man said and pointed a gun at him and shot him two times. Kris screamed a little. The man turned and Kris ran but the man shot at him and he fell to the ground hard falling unconscious.

(At the hospital)

Kris starts opening his eyes slowly and jerks up looking around. He sees two cops talking to a doctor. The male cop turned and noticed he was awake and walked up to him. Hi Kris right" Adam asked. "Yeah and you are" Kris asked. "Where are my manners I'm Adam" Adam said holding out his hand. Kris shook it. "Hes going to be OK" Kara said. "Hi Kris. I'm Kara" Kara said shaking his hand. "What's going on. How did I end up here" Kris asked. "You were shot at and my partner found you on the ground" Adam said. Kris starts remembering seeing his Dad and the man but it came out blurry."My Dad where is he?" Kris asked his voice shaking. "I'm sorry Mr Allen" Adam said. Tears came down Kris' eye."What about my Mom or My sister" Kris asked his voice shaking. "You have a sister" Kara asked. Adam and Kara exchanged glances.

"We found your mom but no sister" Adam said. "Kris" Kris' mom said. "Mom" Kris said. His mom hugged him tight and Kris started crying. "Kris" Allison said. Kris and Kim pull away. Allison hugged him hard. "Not to break up the family reunion but we have to go now" Kara said. "Where" Kris asked. "We can't tell you but I promise you'll be safe me and Adam will be there" Kara said."We need to leave now" Adam said. "I haven't even packed" Kris said. "We've already done it for you honey" Kim said. "Yeah it fast" Allison said. They helped Kris up. Adam and Kara led them to the police car. They drove for about a whole 2 hours before they reached their destination. A huge castle like house with a huge gate around it and a big door in the front. The drive way was huge and closed by a gate. Kara rolls down her window and enters a code and the gate opens. "Wow. This place looks so cool" Allison said getting out of the car. Everyone takes some bags in. "Get the last one Lambert" Kara said Everyone went in except for Kris and Adam. Kris went over to Adam. "What about school" Kris asked. Adam smiled at him."You like school now that's a first" Adam said. Adam and Kris both go to grab the same bag and brush hands. Kris blushed and Adam smiled at him and took the bag."I'll be going with you to school and watch you from outside which shouldn't be too hard" Adam said winking. Kris blushes and looks down."You look cute when you blush" Adam said. Kris looked at Adam. "Hey Lambert Allen what's taking so long?" Kara asked. "Sorry we were talking" Adam said. "Talk later Lambert" Kara said and walked in the house. "We don't want her to blow up now do we" Adam said smiling. "Nope" Kris said. Adam put the bag over his shoulder and they went in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris is looking in one of the big rooms. Allison came next to him. Kris turns his head and sees her crying. He hugs here. "I'm so sorry I should have done something" Kris said. Allison clings to him tighter."It is not your fault you were scared" Allison said between tears. Kim comes and holds both of them.

(Downstairs)

Kara is making coffee and Adam is reading a newspaper. "Anything interesting Lambert" Kara asked putting some mugs down."No" Adam said. "Then how come you've been reading it for almost 8 hours today" Kara said. "I'm bored" Adam said putting the paper down. "Suck it up" Kara said. Kris came downstairs and sat next to Adam on the stools in front of the big Kitchen counter. They look at each other. "Hey kid" Kara said."I'm not a kid and hey to you too" Kris said. "Where's your mom and sis" Adam asked."They're upstairs sleeping or trying to" Kris said. Kara handed him a coffee. "Thanks" Kris said taking the cup. Kara was about to hand Adam a cup when he pushed it away. "I'm not trying that liquid water" Adam said. "It's not liquid water is it Kris?" Kara said. Kris shook his head no. "See what did I tell you baby" Kara said heading to the bathroom. "Don't call me baby" Adam yelled when Kara closed the door. Kris ran to the sink and spit it out. Adam laughed. "That's disgusting" Kris said. Adam laughed."I told you" Adam said smiling. "Next time I should listen to you" Kris said. "What was your dad like" Adam asked. "He was great. He always loved me. He helped me with my studies. He was always supportive of me" Kris said smiling. "He seemed like a great guy" Adam said smiling. Kara came out."I'm going to bed you two should too. School tomorrow" Kara said going upstairs. "Thanks Mom" Kris said. Adam laughed. "You have a nice laugh" Kris blurted out suddenly putting his head down. Adam smiled and whispered in his ear."So do you" Adam said before going upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

(In the morning)

Adam is in the bathroom in only a towel and is putting on his make up. Kris opens the door and quickly closes the door when he sees Adam. Adam opens the door and leans on the door frame.

"Good morning" Adam said smiling. "Uh morning I didn't mean to uh open the door" Kris said quickly looking at the floor. Adam laughed.

"You are just gorgeous" Adam said. Kris looked up. "you think I'm gorgeous" Kris asked.

" Yeah very gorgeous" Adam said walking towards Kris."Hey don't try that Lambert" Kara said walking past them.

"I better get dressed" Adam Said and gave Kris a quick peck on the lips and goes back in the bathroom. Kris smiled and touched his lips.

"Why are you standing there with that goofy look on your face" Allison asked.

"Hey" Kris said and hugged her. "How did you sleep last night" Kris asked.

"I wasn't able to sleep. I kept thinking about Dad being killed and I just couldn't" Allison said crying. Kris held onto her.

"Ssh you're OK" Kris said. Adam came out of the bathroom dressed in his uniform. "Are you alright" Adam asked. They turned and looked at him. "Sorry" Adam said putting his hands up in the air.

"I'm okay. Thanks" Allison said. Adam shook his head and went downstairs. "Good morning" Kara said. "Whatever" Adam said and sat on the couch. "Found something" Kara said and went to sit next to Adam but Adam puts his hand there.

"This seat is for someone else" Adam said. "I swear your little crush on Allen Jr is so cute" Kara said sarcastically.

Kris came in and went to the fridge. "Morning Kris" Kara said. "Morning" Kris said and grabbed two bagels and throws one at Adam. Adam quickly catches it.

"Nice reflexes" Kris said and sat next to Adam. "Thanks" Adam said smiling. "What did you find Adam asked.

"I found out that your father talked to this man before the other man killed your father" Kara said and handed Adam the picture." His name is Simon Cowell.

He's a drug dealer" Kara said. "How could my father be talking to a drug dealer. He doesn't do drugs" Kris said. "Just because he was talking to Cowell doesn't mean he was doing drugs" Kara said.

"I need to talk to Cowell". "I'll come with you" Adam said. "You need to look after Jr. here" Kara said. "Stop calling me that" Kris snapped. "Calm down" Adam said and put his hands on Kris' shoulder.

Kara just walked out. "Why do you put up with her. I can't stand her" Kris said. "Now you know how I feel.

At least she got a lead" Adam said. "I guess" Kris sighed and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Adam sat next to him.

"I just wish my father wasn't gone. It's all my fault. I should have done something" Kris said with tears in his eyes. Adam took Kris' hands away. "Listen to me" Adam said. Kris shook his head. "Look at me" Adam said. Kris put up his head slowly.

Adam caressed his jaw. "It's not your fault" Adam said. Kris closed his eyes. "Open your eyes Kris" Adam said. Kris opened his eyes.

"It's not your fault" Adam said and wiped Kris' tear with his thumb. Kris kissed Adam. They heard footsteps and separated. "Good morning" Kim said. A man outside points a gun to Kim and pulls the trigger.

Everyone falls to the ground. Adam gets up and runs outside with his gun. "Mom" Allison yelled.

Allison crawls up to her and tries to stop the blood. Kris just sat there frozen and hovering in a corner. "Kris I need help" Allison said crying.

"Kris" Allison yells when Kris doesn't answer. Adam comes back in. "He's gone is she OK" Adam asked.

He checked her pulse. "Adam is she" Allison asked. Adam looked at her.

"Sorry" Adam said. Allison burst into tears He held her. "What's wrong with him" Allison asked. Adam went over to him. "Kris. Kris" Adam shouts but Kris just stares straight tears coming down his eyes


	4. Chapter 4

The ambulance takes Kim away as Allison and Adam watch. Allison clinged onto Adam. They went into the house to see Kris still in the same position. "What's wrong with him" Allison asked wiping her tears away. "I don't know. Kris" Adam asked while walking towards Kris. Kris looks up at him. "Is she gone" Kris asked his voice breaking. "I'm so sorry Kris" Adam said. Kris grabbed him and pulled him into a hug before crying uncontrollably. Adam helped Kris up while still holding him. "Let's go to the car. I'll call Kara" Adam said. "Don't let go of me" Kris wailed. "Ok. Alli you call Kara ok" Adam said. He and Kris went to the car. He put Kris in the passenger's seat. Kris whined. "Don't worry. I'm right here" Adam said and sat in the driver's seat. Allison ran to the car and went in the back seat. "Kara said to go to the police station. She's going to find another place for us to stay" Allison said. Kris starts rocking in his chair and humming. "Kris are you ok" Allison asked. "I'm fine" Kris said and continued to hum. Adam put his hand on Kris' then put it back on the steering wheel. Kris closed his eyes.

(At the police station)

Kara is sitting in a chair and gets up when she sees all three of them enter. "How did this person find out where we were" Kara said. "I have no clue" Adam said. "Adam. I don't like this place" Kris said gripping Adams hand tighter than he was already. Allison went over and hugged Kris. Kris hugged her tight. Adam signaled for Kara to follow him. They walked away from them." Did you get any info from Cowell" Adam said. "He has a tight alibi which means we are at square one" Kara said. Adam looked over to Kris and Allison who are huddled together." He walked up to them. "Let's go" Adam said. Kris and Allison got up and they all left the building.


End file.
